


Barbell

by Oienel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Nipple Piercings, Painplay, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oienel/pseuds/Oienel
Summary: During a concert in Bangkok fan takes a photo of something Jongdae hasn't had before - a barbell nipple piercing. Which you might get a little obsessive about.





	Barbell

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to live in a world where Jongdae's left nipple isn't pierced. I've accepted it as a head-cannon, and it's something that I am not going to let go of.

You've been actively waiting for it to happen, you messaged him with the passcode to your door months ago. There wasn't enough time for you to meet up, coffees drunk in passing, quick brushes of his lips on your cheek, a ghost of intimacy.

But finally, it's happening. Jongdae katalked you from the airport saying that he is coming straight to your place. The mere thought was exciting. Not only because it was about to be the first time Jongdae set foot in your new apartment, but also because of your desperate need to confirm something.

The characteristic sound of mechanism unlocking the door catches you in the kitchen, where you've been unloading a dishwasher. You leave it open, scurring hurriedly to the entrance, where Jongdae is just closing the door.

He sees you as you come running, and he laughs, allowing his bag to hit the floor, and he opens his arms - and if you've ever seen an invitation, this is one. You go to him, arms immediately reaching for a zipper of his padding coat, and you drag it down.

"Woah!" Jongdae is clearly surprised with the progress, but he reacts immediately, pushing it off his shoulders. "You've really missed me, haven't you?"

You ignore his laughter, and you grab the hem of his jumper hurriedly taking it off. Jongdae helps you with it, allowing the garment to fall to the floor, and he leans in for a kiss, but you dodge, more preoccupied with his clothes. You yank his shirt out of his pants, and you roll it hurriedly up, past his chest, and you groan.

There it is, a simple barbell piercing through his slightly swollen left nipple. Lone, shining, surprising, and arousing piece of jewellery. It's hypnotising, and yet you don't even know why. It took over your mind since you first saw the blurry preview from the concert in Bankok. You spent longer than you are willing to admit zooming in and out, searching for better quality photos, just to make sure that what you saw was real. You prayed for it to be real, and it was. Now you are sure, face to face with the accessory.

You bite the inside of your mouth, raising your hand to touch it, totally oblivious to your surroundings. Jongdae laughs breathily and grabs your hand. Only then you look up to see him, a whine so familiar to his own forming in the back of your throat.

Jongdae is smiling, but you can see the signs of embarrassment on his face, and you don't know why he would be embarrassed. You love it. Simply and surely.

"It's still healing."

That is only explanation you get, but it's a clear one. The swollen tissue is enough of a proof. But it doesn't make it less desirable. You still want to touch it, lick it. You want to feel the smooth metal under your tongue, a counterpoint to Jongdae's hot skin. You want to close your teeth on one of the orbs. You want to drag it, and you want to hear Jongdae hiss, and laugh, and moan. You want it so much that it comes as physical pain.

And you know that for as long as his piercing is visible, you will not be able to focus on anything else. You sigh, but you carefully pull his shirt down.

"You like it?"

Saying "like" would be an understatement. And since he clearly stated that for the time being you wouldn't be able to enjoy that piercing, you really need to change the topic. You wouldn't want to combust.

"Are you hungry? I didn't have time to go grocery shopping, but I made pasta gratin if you want some."

"Sure," shrugs Jongdae, and you turn on your heel going to the kitchen. You realize that only now he starts to take off his shoes.

*

"By the way," Jongdae says suddenly, swallowing the last bite from his plate," how did you know?"

You don't need him to specify what he is talking about. It's clear enough, and it makes your eyes fall down to where his piercing is hidden under his shirt.

"I saw a picture."

"What picture?" He seems confused, and you want to laugh. It couldn't be any more obvious.

"From your concert? Someone took a photo of you from your side and barbell reflected the light, and well... Every single one your fans was pretty flustered, to say the least."

"Oh god." Jongdae seems mortified, and you laugh.

"Why did you even do it?"

"Spur of a moment I guess?" You laugh and Jongdae smiles, head dropping. "Anyway, it's pretty fresh, so I will still need about 4 months before I will allow you to touch it."

*

Four months. It seemed like a life sentence. It discouraged you so much that you didn't sleep with Jongdae that night. Had you known how busy would those months be, you would have probably swallowed your disgruntlement and enjoyed your time with Jongdae while you still had it.

When Jongdae had time, you had exams, and when you were free he flew out of the country. It was maddening  - how you missed each other. It was enough of a burden, that you've forgotten about the piercing, you only wished for Jongdae to finally have time for you.

And the time finally comes. It's sudden and unexpected, the sound of passcode being accepted by the machine. You jump to your feet, and you reach the entrance when Jongdae kicks his shoes off.

"Hi." You say, throat constricted. It's so weird, you haven't seen him for such a long time. He flashes you a smile, and without a thread of hesitancy or shame he takes off his shirt.

You gasp. Even from afar you can see that the tissue is no longer swollen, and it just looks normal, except for the silver bar going through it. The need to touch is overwhelming.

"That is unfair. And unnecessary." You whine, and Jongdae shrugs.

"I wanted to see your face when you see it." He is smug, and you both hate it and love it. Especially when he walks to you half naked like that. You shake your head, but you don’t move from your spot. He stops just in front of you, cocks his hip, and you can’t stand how flirtatious he is. That and his piercing are just too much.

His finger hooks into the loophole in the front of your jeans, and he brings you closer with it. You rest your hands on his naked shoulder, and you really missed the feel of his skin under your fingers. His eyes are hawk-like, focused on your face, and you can feel your scalp tingling. His eyebrows jump up just before he kisses you.

You keen, it’s been so long, but his lips are familiar, and firm, and warm, and his tongue is as playful as ever. He breaks the kiss as abruptly as he started.

“You know you can touch?” He says, and he sounds so playful. You look him in the eyes, and he just wiggles his eyebrows, before his head is ducking, and he kisses your neck. His hands move to your back, fingers dipping under your shirt. It makes you warm, but no more than the realization that you can finally touch it.

Jongdae’s lips are on your neck, and yet you can’t focus on that as you drag your hand down his torso till you reach the barbell. You push his nipple up with your thumb, feeling unfamiliar hardness under your fingertip. Jongdae exhales through his nose, and the exhaust tickles your skin, raising little hairs on your nape. Experimentally you grab the little orb with points of your nails and you slowly drag it to the side, till the other sphere pushes against his nipple. It’s getting harder and more wrinkles appear  - and you can see how it changes, and it’s arousing.

And it awakes something primal in you, and it shows when you squeeze the nipple between your thumb and forefinger making Jongdae hiss. He bites down on your neck in retaliation and your knees go weak. Your hand that is still on his shoulder travels down onto his back, so you can use Jongdae as your pillar, and you roll your hips against him.

Jongdae kisses your shoulder and he starts walking you backwards, till your ass hits the backrest of a couch, and you allow yourself to fall down on it, legs kicking high, as you topple the backrest, and you make sure that Jongdae falls with you.

He comes willingly, although his weight punches the air out of your lungs. He laughs, albeit breathlessly, and his impatient fingers make a quick work of your shirt and bra. You are not helping, attacking his already quite abused nipple at every possible occasion. If your hands are free and your eyes aren’t obstructed, you are preoccupied with said piercing. It makes Jongdae flustered. You see both arousal and exasperation in his eyes, as he tries to take off your pants, while you try to get your lips around his areola.

Finally, he grasps your head in his hands and he tips it up, and he kisses you. The kiss is deep, as he tries to convey his frustration and it’s passionate, and finally, your mind is blank except for his lips on yours, and his tongue against yours.

“Let’s get naked.” He whispers against your lips, fingers pushing your hair off your face. “And then go play, but for the love of god, I need you.”

The urgency sends a shiver down your spine, but it’s the promise that gets you going. You even stand up to take off your clothes, so it’s quicker, and excited Jongdae races you – he is a split of a second quicker, which allows you to push him on the couch, and you climb on him, having already been wet and ready for a long time now, and you simply grab his dick, and you sink down on it. Jongdae’s moan echoes your own, and his eyes are fully blown, when you can focus enough to look at his face. He is looking down, even scooting on the couch, so he can see where his cock disappears into you.

It’s hot, but you always preferred when he looked at your face, so you twist his pierced nipple and you are rewarded with loud hiss – but before he can get his revenge, or tell you off – you are diving down, your lips finally closing around the areola and you soothe it with your tongue. You love the combination of the saltiness of his skin and distinctive, metallic taste of the barbell. Jongdae grabs a handful of your hair, but instead of yanking it, he uses his short fingernails to scratch your scalp. He is humming something, but you know him well enough to understand that it his equivalent of heavy breathing.

Suddenly he spanks you. The angle is weird, and the slap quite painful, but more importantly, it’s surprising. You snap your head back, teeth scraping the nipple, and you both hiss.

“How about moving, eh?” He says, and you are at loss for words at how pushy that is. Your immediate reaction is to that is to cramp around him and to flick at his nipple. He half-groans, half-moans, and he surges forward to kiss you. There is an attitude in that kiss, his teeth sinking into your lip, but you can’t say that you don’t love it.

You do.

A lot.

“You shouldn’t have done it if you wanted me to stay focused.” You rasp, when you are finally allowed to catch a break, with Jongdae’s forehead against yours. He is kneading your buttock, with another hand steady on your hip.

“But I think I like how hot it gets you.” He says, voice breathy, and you flick your forefinger against his nipple once more. There is a slight tick in his eye, and you realize how far on the edge he is.

So you finally go up, which is greeted with a loud and heartfelt curse, which is repeated the moment you slam down. You quickly find your rhythm, quick and punishing, and soon enough Jongdae’s mouth falls open, with his eyes focused on your face. It’s hot, and the exertion makes you hot, so you grab your hair, to allow air to soothe your nape. You focus on your ride, doing your best to bring both of you over the edge, even when your thighs start to tremble, muscles too wind up to stretch. Your knees are chaffing on the couch, and your eyes keep falling to his nipple, but you can’t spare a hand to grab it.

And you want it so much.

Your movements halt when Jongdae pushes his thumb against your clitoris. Your abdomen hollows and you suck air into your lungs loudly, falling forward. The spike of pleasure is startling but welcomed, and you use one of your hands to hold yourself up, fingers splayed on his chest. Your thumb is finally close enough to his piercing – you don’t think about it, you just push it, and immediately Jongdae mimics the pressure on your clitoris. Once again it makes you lose your pace.

You exhale heavily, nosing his cheek, as you try to get yourself together. Jongdae’s nails are scraping the skin of your arse, but his thumb on your clitoris is still. You understand the implications, even if your mind is clouded with arousal.

Also, the knowledge that in the end he _enjoys_ getting his nipple abused is very valuable. You let your hair fall down, knowing that you can’t really cool yourself down anymore, and you rest it against his shoulder, so you have leverage, and you start moving again.

Jongdae is waiting, chest heaving under your hand, his eyes drilling holes into your face, and you love how attentive he is – even though he is simply waiting for you to do what he wants you to do.

So you push your thumb against his nipple, and immediately there is pressure on your clitoris.

The finish is hectic, as you try to go as hard as you can, while not ceasing your assault on his areola. You sense the moment when he is about to come, and you stop, diving down, allowing yourself to close your teeth on the very tip of his nipple. The groan you get is animalistic, and that mixed with harsh pressure on your clitoris and the feeling of him coming inside you finally brings you over.

It’s a relief, actually. Both of you want a little abusive, and even if you thoroughly enjoyed it, it was a surprising thing to note. How animalistic, how primal that stupid piercing made you.

You fall to the side, ignoring the lewd sound of his spent dick leaving your body. The room is finally silent, except for your heavy breathing until Jongdae starts to laugh.

“You know after I did it… I thought it was stupid and I thought of taking it out? I only wanted to finish the concerts so it wouldn’t become a problem, but then you were so obsessively focused on it, that I thought: why not keeping for a while, to see how it will turn out, but damn, if it’s always going to be this hot, then that was probably the best investment I ever had.” There is so much wonder in his voice, that you laugh, feeling both stupid and appreciated.

You move your head, so you can glance at him, and he is looking at you from where he is sitting, with this warm glow in his eyes, and upon seeing you look at him, he smiles once more and bends down to kiss your thigh.

But you can only see the silver barbell weighting his swollen nipple down.


End file.
